Forum:2018-07-13 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . By the typing of your thumbs, something wiki this way comes. ---- All righty then! See, didn't I say not to trust anything Albia said? ...but what's Trelawney's game? Apparently it's not "unthinkable" to go against Albia's wishes. Or am I missing something? Bkharvey (talk) 05:06, July 13, 2018 (UTC) : How do you know Trelawney isn’t following Albia’s wishes? Maybe Gil is about to go on a one-way trip to Skifander. — William Ansley (talk) 05:18, July 13, 2018 (UTC) :: And meet Mother Dearest. --MadCat221 (talk) 05:38, July 13, 2018 (UTC) :: Possible, I suppose, but unlikely; If Gil doesn't return from this trip, Boris will blow up all the domes. But this does raise a question to which I don't know the answer: Does Gil know what he's looking at? That is, does he know how Agatha escaped the time stop? Bkharvey (talk) 05:40, July 13, 2018 (UTC) ::: Just to nitpick, we have no idea if Boris is back running the Empire; the last we saw of him he was under Paris, with no clue if he was there officially or not. As for the Monolith, I suspect it's known here as the Mirror, and Albia was in fact telling the truth about how it doesn't currently work. --Geoduck42 (talk) 06:01, July 13, 2018 (UTC) :::: Maybe, but I would have thought that the unwritten rules of graphic novels would require it then not to be glowing. Of course this may not be the Skifander one. Maybe it goes to Mars... Bkharvey (talk) 06:08, July 13, 2018 (UTC) ::: Using the transport doesn't mean not returning. There could be a working gate on the other end. Argadi (talk) 09:32, July 13, 2018 (UTC) :::: Very true. I'm basically throwing out a wild guess just in case it turns out to be correct. If it does, then I can claim prescience. -- William Ansley (talk) 15:34, July 13, 2018 (UTC) ::::: Whenever anyone says "very true" it reminds me of . Bkharvey (talk) 00:32, July 15, 2018 (UTC) ::: Boris seemed to be going behind the Baron's back to learn about the Slave Spark Wasp, talking to that head ways back, so yeah what he is up to is up in the air. Especially since helping the Librarians like that does seem a waste of talent for Klaus #2 guy. As for the Monolith, also possible that Trelawny and Co. are unaware of what exactly it is. While we are confident that Albia has some deep connection to Skiffander (I say "confident" because we are suspicious of whatever she says right now), she may not have released the particulars 'Black' Victor Cachat (talk) 14:20, July 13, 2018 (UTC) :::: Re Trelawney unaware: That's unlikely imho. She's taken too much trouble to maneuver Gil here. She knows what it is, and I'm betting she knows how important it is to Zeetha, and (also answering William about the one-way trip) she is showing him the monolith because she expects him to find a use for it, not because she's going to shove him into it. Bkharvey (talk) 20:13, July 13, 2018 (UTC) ::Skifander's mirror appears to have gone dark along with Albia's. Since Klaus was sent to Skifander somehow or Gil, when retrieving Tarvek, may have seen the portal. one of them just might recognize it. Kaja said the story goes to Africa next, so that's where I think this portal connects. We have yet to reunite with Master Payne's Circus and Embi (remember Embi?)--Fred1740 (talk) 16:07, July 13, 2018 (UTC) :::That's an interesting idea, but isn't it appearing in the story much too early? We're not nearly ready to go to Africa. We have to solve the Tobber mystery, extract the parents from Agatha and Gil, find the Lantern, and save England from sinking forever. Bkharvey (talk) 20:16, July 13, 2018 (UTC) ::::I said that's where I think the portal connects, not how it's going to be used in the next few pages. We might solve the Tobber murder but I seriously doubt Lucrezia or Klaus are going anywhere for a while. As for England sinking - not a high priority for Agatha and friends. We do have to join back up with the Circus first and I don't see that happening in this volume. The Lantern is going to evade capture for a bit as well. Some things that appear on page take a looong time before they get used or revealed. It's a long term prediction. --Fred1740 (talk) 21:38, July 13, 2018 (UTC) :::::But Agatha herself brought up the business about exponential growth in the speed of sinking. You can't have a runaway sinking in Act 1 unless somebody shoots it in Act 3. But you're probably right about this portal; I can't quite make out the label, but I'm pretty sure it ends "...PEA" as in "Ethiopia"? Oops I can't spell. :-( Eritrea? Bkharvey (talk) 03:26, July 14, 2018 (UTC) Gosh, that looks so familiar. —- William Ansley (talk) 05:14, July 13, 2018 (UTC) : Oh. Right. It's not just the glowing green thing; the entire space around it is the same. Was that room built to hold the monolith before this building was a museum, or was a big chunk of architecture torn out of somewhere else and brought to the museum? And, is the figure of a woman on the columns an immortal queen, or is it the Goddess/Other? Bkharvey (talk) 06:28, July 13, 2018 (UTC) ::Monoliths should have Monkeys there, to worship it. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 11:20, July 13, 2018 (UTC) Minor points: (1) If I'm understanding the Web correctly, someone with both a military rank and a title of nobility is addressed by the latter, so Gil has made a faux pas. (2) While studying that question, I found this: "He's a baron ... but 'baron' is never used in direct address. In conversation, in a salutation, or on a place card he is always 'Lord'." http://www.formsofaddress.info/BRI.html#408 (3) An art note: In panel 4, the shading happens to work out such that I thought those gold bands on Gil's sleeves were holes, and I was seeing his arms! Even knowing from other pictures what his jacket looks like, it was really hard for me not to see holes. (4) Minor plot point: We're assuming, aren't we, that this interchange was planned by Trelawney and Moonbark? It's too much of a coincidence otherwise. Bkharvey (talk) 05:49, July 13, 2018 (UTC) :One suggestion elsewhere is Albia's mirror, along with Skifander's, was cut off the network but the network, or part of it, is still up. --Fred1740 (talk) 13:56, July 13, 2018 (UTC) :: For sure the pair connecting the Red Cathedral with the Refuge of Storms was still working after the England/Skifander pair stopped. It would sure be nice to know who, if anyone, is controlling the network. Bkharvey (talk) 18:08, July 13, 2018 (UTC) :: P.S. "Network" suggests that they're all connected, that in principle one can get from any portal to any other one. So far we have evidence only of isolated pairs, right? Bkharvey (talk) 18:17, July 13, 2018 (UTC) :::Except that the portal in the Refuge of Storms isn't a "mirror" but something . it's a wire tap, a hack into the system. --Fred1740 (talk) 18:39, July 13, 2018 (UTC) ::::Oh! You're saying that because the surrounding architecture doesn't match? I don't think any of the characters says anything about it. (You once scolded me for obsessing over details, but you not only see but remember stuff like that! And the Trelawney story. I'm impressed.) Bkharvey (talk) 18:50, July 13, 2018 (UTC) ::::Also, are you suggesting that the other monoliths aren't Spark-built? We have it on the authority of Klaus that Albia's powers are all science, and I've been assuming that that includes these things. Or do you just mean "recently Spark built"? Bkharvey (talk) 04:30, July 14, 2018 (UTC) Oh, also, I'm curious about the exhibits in panel 1. Not the beast over the door, particularly, but the crown seems to suggest that the suit of armor behind it belonged to royalty, and I wish I could read the label; even more strongly, I wish I understood the shield with the dots. It kind of looks like a map of a constellation (the Big Dipper?), but the dots are too evenly spaced to represent stars. Bkharvey (talk) 06:08, July 13, 2018 (UTC) :Go get a Volume 2. There is a Cheyenne Wright illustrated story - Trelawney Thorpe, Spark of the Realm - The Crown of the Sleeping King. The constellation is Draco (Arthur Pen''dragon''). The giant knight is one of the guardians of the crown. The crown Is King Arthur's. --Fred1740 (talk) 13:53, July 13, 2018 (UTC) :: Well spotted. We have a page for The Crown of the Sleeping King which now needs to be updated. But it does contain a link to read the story on the web. Argadi (talk) 14:26, July 13, 2018 (UTC) :: Yes, well spotted indeed! You not only confirmed my guess as to what the plaque said, but you also solved the source of other mysterious objects in the picture. -- William Ansley (talk) 15:34, July 13, 2018 (UTC) :: And for anyone curious, the monster is a reference to the film'' Monty Python and the Holy Grail, while the critter in the tank is one to the "real" Fiji Mermaid. --Geoduck42 (talk) 16:49, July 13, 2018 (UTC) (Begin minor rant) Gil asks a question, "which is your current favorite?" Moonbark replies with "In that case..." You can't say that in response to a question! ("Can't" not in the grammar-police sense but in the proper linguist sense: A native speaker of English would never say that.) (End rant.) Bkharvey (talk) 18:17, July 13, 2018 (UTC) makes a little more sense when you interpret the question as "I want to see what is your current favorite" "what can i show you today?" "I want to see what is your current favorite" "in that case..." While we are talking about spark-built gates and Cheyenne Wright stories, don't forget Homecoming King. The original Heterodyne had . Argadi (talk) 12:53, July 14, 2018 (UTC) Not sure if I'm doing this correctly, but here goes. The lady to the upper left of the portal in today's edition is different than the portal back in the cathedral which was very similar to Vrin's description/portrayal of "our eternal lady" . I have long wondered if "The Eternal Lady" was using the portal to visit Geisterworld. Any thoughts? : Sorry to put my response above everyone else's, but I wanted to respond to this poster's procedural question without my response getting lost. First of all, assuming this is your initial posting to this wiki, welcome! You did post your message correctly, but you should sign your messages with four tildes (~~~~). Unless you sign up for a wiki account (which I urge you to do) and then sign on to it, this will only identify you by your IP#, but that's better than leaving your message completely unidentified. Thanks! -- William Ansley (talk) 15:17, July 15, 2018 (UTC) : I'm not sure the ladies are intentionally different. I hope we get a better view Monday. But I notice the flame was burning in front of the portal in the cathedral, but the flame isn't lit in the current page. Argadi (talk) 20:22, July 14, 2018 (UTC) :: Good eye! I agree that the ladies look as much the same as can be expected given the difference in scale. You think if they light the flame they can go to Skifander again? Nah, I guess that would be way too easy. (But I can just see Higgs strolling up with his pipe and starting a flame in the sconce the way he started the flame in Gil's hat!) Bkharvey (talk) 20:27, July 14, 2018 (UTC) : But yes, it seems almost certain that the Other used a portal (not this one, though, probably) to get to and from Geisterworld. Bkharvey (talk) 20:29, July 14, 2018 (UTC) :: And a pretty good chance Lucrezia used one to send Klaus to Skifandar. --Geoduck42 (talk) 04:20, July 15, 2018 (UTC) (Begin minor rant #2) In panel 4, Moonbark has a cowlick, like Superman. But in panel 5, it has become a widow's peak, and then in panel 6 it's a ''double cowlick. (End rant.) Bkharvey (talk) 20:45, July 14, 2018 (UTC)